Accidentally In Love
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Jake and Stacy battle for their feelings.
1. Accidentally In Love

Garth was now getting back to normal life after being dead for months. Sure he has to wear bandages on his head for a while.

And sure his tail won't grow fur anymore, forcing it to be skeletal. He has to live with scars on his ribcage for a few years.

And his left eye will always be missing but Aaron had a solution for that.

"And there we go." Aaron finished putting an eye patch on Garth.

"Can't you make me another eye or something like that?" Garth asked.

"Hey I gave you life. At least be happy about that." Aaron retorted.

Garth shrugged. He didn't mind that much anyway. He was alive.

"Lilly?" He called out for her.

"Right next to you." She said as Garth jumped in fear.

"Could you maybe stand on my right side? You know my eye?" 

"Sure." She complied with his order.

"Well thank you Aaron. I can't thank you enough."

"It's my pleasure." Garth started to leave the den when he face planted into the wall.

"Oh…" Aaron and Lilly said in unison.

"You ok, sweetie?"

Garth nodded. "Let Lilly guide you for a while." Aaron suggested.

Garth and Lilly left the den. Garth was already in a love-stricken mood.

He loved to see Lilly. It made his heart flustered. The two were an unbeatable match with love.

If only we could say that for one couple. We have Garth and Lilly in love. Humphrey and Kate were an unbeatable match.

Aaron and Hutch were the dynamic duo. The two wolves we're talking about were Jake and Stacy.

Ever since they were in the ship going to Pirate's Bay, they had a connection. But since they were Jasper, their love dwindled.

They needed to do something to help their relationship. But who was going to help them.


	2. Suprise Her

Jake and Stacy where in their den. They were busy… exchanging salvia. They needed to kiss and do couples stuff to keep their relationship alive.

Jake pulled away from Stacy and sighed. She tilted her head in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. It just feels like our relationship needs something."

"We tried everything." Stacy thought for a moment. "How about we ask other couples how their relationship is. And possibly learn from them."

Jake thought this might work. There were many couples in Jasper that could help them. But who's going to help them?

"Who's going to help us?"

"Let's ask my brother and his boyfriend." Stacy suggested. "He's been alive longer than anyone here."

Jake winced at this. He didn't feel right asking Aaron. "Can we ask someone else?"

"But Aaron could really help. Come on…" The two went into the den of Aaron and Hutch.

The two were having quality time with their son Saul. Jake still was on the fence with this.

"Um, how do I tell you this?" Jake started. Aaron and Hutch were listening.

"We're having problems with our relationship and…"

"Sex…" Aaron interrupted. Jake and Stacy's eyes widened to the max.

"E-excuse me?"

"You two should have sex. Keeps the relationship interesting. Hutch and I do it all the time."

Jake had a disgusted look on his face as the two love-birds left the den.

"That didn't help." He replied with angst.

"Let's go to Humphrey and Kate's den." Stacy suggested. The two left to search for the two famous wolves of Jasper.

When they got to the den, Humphrey was standing in front of the den as if he was on look-out.

"Humphrey, we need you and Kate's help." Stacy said. Humphrey smiled.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's our relationship. We wanted to do something to keep the romance alive." Jake said timidly.

"Well, what you have to do is to surprise her." Right then, they noticed that Humphrey was leaning against a microwave.

"Uh, why do you have that?"

"To take a popcorn bath. I heard it's good for your fur." Humphrey said rubbing his fur.

"Where did you hear that?" Stacy asked. Humphrey chuckled.

"In a magazine in a dream."

Jake and Stacy looked at each other and started to back away slowly. Humphrey waved to them good bye.

"Who else can we talk to?" Jake asked.

"Garth and Lilly." Stacy replied. "They're not as screwed up as you think." They ventured off to their den.

When they got there, Garth was lying down next to Lilly.

"Hey, guys!" Lilly waved. They waved back.

"Can you help us? Our relationship is going south." 

Lilly thought for a moment.

"How about a nice dip in the lake together?" Garth replied. "Lilly and I do it and it brought us much closer."

"That actually sounds nice. Let's do that." Stacy smiled and pressured Jake.

"Let's do it…"


	3. Cannonball!

The couple started the next day with a soothing dip in the lake. It was perfect.

Jake controlled his powers of electricity to be in the lake. It was tough but he got it down.

The water was just right and many people weren't there. Jake and Stacy looked at each other's eyes and kissed.

They were enjoying this. A nice dip with the one they loved. It couldn't get better than this.

"Cannonball!" A voice yelled out as they went into the water.

The two lovers where startled by this. Soon more and more wolves joined the party.

"What's going on? I thought people didn't use this lake on Sundays."

Stacy went over to a wolf in the water and asked him.

"Why are there people here? This place is closed."

"Yeah, on Sundays. Today is Saturday." He replied in a surfer accent.

"Saturday?!" Stacy said hysterically. "Let's go…"

Jake and Stacy left the lake. They went to a secluded area of Jasper to dry off.

"Ugh! How can we forget it's Saturday?"

"Relax." Jake told his partner.

"Let's just do what Humphrey said."

Stacy thought about this. Surprise the other wolf. That could work.

"I'm in!" She said. But when she looked up, Jake was nowhere to be found

"Jake? Jake!" She cried for him.

Stacy then remembered about what Humphrey said.

"He's probably getting something amazing."

Stacy then went back to her cozy den and waited.

She liked being surprised. But she also likes swearing like a sailor.

Stacy was a very complicated girl.


	4. From The Heart

Stacy was coming close to her den. She couldn't wait for her surprise.

Jake tried his best at things and it usually went well. She was just happy she had someone who was so devoted.

"I just can't wait!" As she entered the den Jake was there. He was smiling.

"So what's my surprise?" She asked in glee.

"Look up at the sky…" He said.

She went out of the den and looked up. Jake, being a connoisseur of electricity created a light show from his heart.

It was mere light show, but it surprised Stacy. Colors danced and swayed in the sky.

She was impressed as Jake pumped out his best electrical work. The light show ended with the two kissing.

In real life, Stacy started to kiss Jake. He was too distracted that he accidentally misfired a bolt at a tree.

The two screamed in shock as they smelled the burning of a tree. The tree was charred and black went down on all sides.

Some leaves burnt up as did the branches.

"I think that's enough light shows for now on."

"You mean forever?" Stacy corrected.

"Exactly."

Stacy sighed as she went into the den. Jake followed suit.

"This day was supposed to be perfect." Stacy had said in a low voice.

"We still have time to make it up." Jake went up to her and hugged. Stacy smiled a bit.

Jake always means well. He didn't mean to almost kill them, but he tries his best.

Maybe a little bit too much. If there was a way to end the day perfectly, Stacy wanted to do it.

Then an idea popped up. Stacy and Jake didn't do all of the things suggested of them.

Stacy the purred as she rubbed her head against Jake. Jake noticed this.

"Stacy, I know what you're trying to do."

"What am I doing?"

"You want to do what Aaron suggested."

"Couldn't hurt to try. You might like it."

Jake sighed. He loved her, but would he really be that intimate.


	5. Saved The Relationship

Stacy was still nudging and smiling as she pressured Jake to get intimate.

Jake didn't want to ruin their relationship with sex. But the pressure was too much for him.

He went in and kissed her. They were in heaven. Jack loved the war of his tongue with hers.

Jake then felt something growing below his waist. Jake hoped she didn't see it yet.

But how wrong was he. Stacy saw and started to stroke it. Still kissing, he moaned in pleasure.

Once they stopped kissing, a long string of salvia connected both of their mouths. Stacy then went in and started to lick Jake's almost full erection.

Jake bit his lower lip and leaned against a wall. Stacy kept licking until it turned into a full erection, with the knot out.

She then got up and turned around. She lifted up her tail to reveal a moist pink slit. Jake knew what to do. He got up and lined his penis to go in.

He was nervous so it took him a few times to actually go in. "Jake?"

"Yes?"

"Relax…"

Jake took a deep breath and went in. he only got the tip in before Stacy shuddered in ecstasy.

He went in deeper and made Stacy moan. He then got a motion going. Jake enjoyed it. He blissfully humped away while Stacy moaned.

"Deeper…. Faster…." Stacy ordered between pants. Jack complied. He put more in speed and went even deeper.

"Oh, Jake….. Fuck me hard…" She screamed.

"You're so tight….." Jake told her. He was gaining more speed. Jake grunted as for Stacy, she moaned and laughed in pleasure.

"That's it…. Faster…. Harder…." Stacy panted. Sooner or later, Jake tried to force his knot into her.

"That's it… momma likes it…" Stacy giggled.

Jake had never seen this side of Stacy. Jake finally got his knot in and in a few more humps, he came.

"Oh, I love your warm cum in me…"

Stacy then came herself. Some cum dripped to the floor and the fur around the two lover's genitals was matted.

In a manner of a few minutes, they both came down from cloud nine.

"I think… this will save our relationship…." Jake panted.

"It sure did put a spark in our love…"


End file.
